New Employment
by MingyCake
Summary: AU: The story of Earth's finest warriors take a completely different course when Frieza's son is forced to carve his own empire from scratch and both Goku and Piccolo die after the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. How can the human warriors deal with conquering other planets, the very fate that would have befallen Earth, if not for their new employer? R&R, Updated on Sundays.


**Hey, welcome to this new story, I have a new computer, which means I can actually write stuff again. I will aim to update this story every Saturday, but do not take my word for it, I am horrible with deadlines.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer:** DB, not my property, support Toriyama and the original creators, blahblahblah.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Prologue**

Frieza's throne room was an imposing one, it was built in a way that anybody who stepped through the large arching double doors would feel oppressed right away, the roof was so high that, if one were to look up their eyes would not see where the ceiling was; only ominous darkness looked back down on the visitors. The room was not outfitted with an actual throne, there was a long red carpet going from one end of the room to the other with a special heightened spot in the middle where the universe's emperor sat in his hover chair, his tail lazily hanging down his side. The room looked like a reverse amphitheater more than anything and certainly looked the part, and from the main stage Frieza himself was looking down at his subordinates, establishing the fact that he was above all and forcing others to look up at him at all times. While the room was usually lined by his royal guardsmen and his two most trusted lackeys, Dodoria and Zarbon taking his right and left sides respectively, now there was only one person in the room other than the emperor himself and the grandiose interior was filled with an eerie silence.

'You called for me Lord Frieza?' a meek voice broke the quiet and Frieza could not help but frown a bit.

'Oh please drop the formalities and rise up Kuriza. It is only the two of us in here after all and we have much to talk about.' The older one spoke with a ceremonious hint in his voice

The smaller figure stood up straight and looked up at his father with a cautious look. From an outsider's perspective the scene could have been mistaken for the emperor talking to his own mirror image like a madman would. His son looked just like him, baring a few small differences. He was a bit slimmer and shorter than his Father and lacked his two devil like horns, but other than that only their bio-gem's colors differed that adorned their bodies, while Frieza's were a royal purple color Kuriza's ones were a dark shade of chestnut red and his head shape seemed to take after that particular nut a bit too. The resemblance pleased Frieza quite a bit; he even managed a small proud smile as he looked upon the magnificence that was the product of his own seed, however his smile was quick to disappear to be replaced by another frown as his son spoke again.

'Yes father.' Kuriza said and mustered his will not to look away from his father's piercing red eyes, which bore down heavily on him. 'What is it you wish to discuss with me?'

Yes, physically the boy was a perfect specimen, but that's where the similarities with his father ended; his weak demeanor and soft attitude held him back from being the perfect heir and made him entirely unfit to rule, yet he still posed a big threat. He would have dispatched of the youngling forcefully were he not his own kin, but as it stood he needed to approach this more diplomatically. Taking out other members of their race, even relatives, was nothing new for the Arcosian's, as long as it was done with cunning and intellect. He has been playing a winning game against Cooler, his own brother, for years and also had King Cold's blessings of taking over his portion of their empire were he to perish. Taking out King Cold was not an option as he was both wiser and stronger than either of the siblings, but he needn't worry about his father as he was his favored child and held the edge over his older brother. Frieza realized long ago that Kuriza would not be able to take his place and hold together the empire were he to die as their race's traditions required him to relinquish his whole clan to his strongest child, however laughable that scenario seemed, and unlike King Cold who sired two sons, Frieza had no alternatives. Unless Kuriza were to disappear in a manner that could not be traced back to Frieza's own machinations, his hands were tied. But Frieza had a plan, he never left any threads loose, he was too intelligent to do that, or just too paranoid.

'This is a great day for you my child.' Frieza spoke with a faint hint of amusement. 'You no longer require my guidance, it is time for you to leave the clan and form your own.' Frieza could not help, but grin horn-to-horn as a flabbergasted expression appeared on his son's face.

'Wha-what do you mean Father?' Kuriza stuttered nervously, this was certainly not how he imagined his day would go when he woke up. Frieza knew his son's fright was warranted, he still had several years left before he would be deemed ready to separate from his main clan and start his own, in fact at this stage separating would be a death sentence.

Frieza controlled more than 500 planets, Cooler a little less than 300, while King Cold's bordered triple the amount either of his son's had together, they had an uneasy alliance that was mostly kept together by their father. This alliance however was their biggest weapon against all other clans, before King Cold systematically eliminated most of his rivals and took their planets as his own it was unheard of for an Arcosian to hold control over more than a few dozen planets. Most of them were content with what they had after a time and formed trade partnerships and established a healthy ecosystem and economy between themselves, with the stray political assassination and war over territory taking place here or there. This all changed when Cold emerged with his two sons with abnormally high power levels, not unlike his own, and tipped the universal scales. They were never content with what they had and wanted total control, in the process they exterminated a large portion of their own race and even blew up their own home planet of Arcos, which destruction was attributed to an unfortunate accident with a meteor. After several years there was no one left who was strong enough to oppose the Cold-Frieza-Cooler clan triumvirate, all other clans were forced to the sidelines and most of them learned to not engage with any of the Cold's, if they could help it, mostly they stayed content, if they could have one or two planets for themselves to do as they please. However Kuriza separating from Frieza's clan would mean certain doom for the young Arcosian for several reasons. Kuriza could not access his true power yet; if he were to try his body would probably give out under the stress and destroy itself, he could be the fourth strongest being in the universe after his family members, if not for this fact, however at the present time he could not even access his second restricted form and a lot of older and more experienced Arcosians could best him in their final form not counting the handful of other species which could naturally get strong enough to kill him. Separating from Frieza's clan would also mean that he would be exempt from the protection Cold's treaties, partnerships and alliances provide, he would be a sitting duck and deemed an intruder in hostile space at worst and unwanted guest at best. His inexperience in politics and battle would certainly lead to his death sooner rather than later. He would also have a target on his back as he is Frieza's only son and anybody who would take him out would have bragging rights of the deed. In summary, he was screwed and both he and Frieza knew this.

'You see my dear Kuriza…' his father's tail started lashing behind him dangerously, just like a cat's would that was ready to pounce on a mouse. '…there is nothing more I can bestow upon you other than my wisdom. I have come to realize that as a parent I have reached my limits and at this point I am standing in the way of your potential rather than helping you reach it.' This held some extent of truth, however not in the manner that Frieza meant it. Due to Kuriza's mild personality Frieza quickly became disinterested in raising the boy at all and let the servants take care of his training, teaching and any other needs. Every time he tried to shape the boy to be more like him it seemed to be fruitless and it put a strain on both him and Kuriza. Before his son could open his mouth to protest Frieza continued his charade.

'As your father I could not be more proud of how quickly you matured, and I hope that you will grow up to the task of managing your own clan just as quick. _For your sake.'_ He added mentally, but he did not have to, both of them knew what he implied by this, Kruiza's shoulders slumped, he knew he was defeated as he could not stand up to Frieza as it would be seen as unprovoked treason.

'As a parting gift I have prepared a vessel for you and 10 soldiers who are part of your clan from this moment forward. You may also take anybody else who is loyal enough to you that they would leave my side.' Frieza straight up laughed audibly at this notion, he knew that no one would be foolish enough to follow his son willingly out of fear for their own lives. Kuriza however had a few men in mind who he knew were itching to leave Frieza and were on the verge of starting a rebellion anyway. This was Frieza's first mistake and the first time he underestimated his son. This still did not make the situation any less worse, he had a snowball's chance of surviving with only one vessel and a dozen low-class warriors, he wanted to steel his resolve and say something like ' _You will regret this'_ to his father, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a croaked 'Th-thank you father.' As he turned heel and left the throne room only to be followed all the way through to the outside by his father's maniac cackling.

* * *

 **R/R, if you liked it and if you did not, if I want to improve as a writer I have to hear both the good and the bad. Also, if you noticed any glaring mistakes while you read it shoot me a pm or leave it in a review so I can rewrite/update/correct the chapter.**


End file.
